L'elfe angélique et le seigneur des anneaux
by Jennylis
Summary: Ben, j'ai toujours été nul en résumé mais en gros, c'est un crossover entre Harry Potter et le Seigneur des anneaux, et Harry a vaincu Voldemort toit en recevant un héritage assez spécial.


_Salut, j'ai décidé de faire une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous aimerez, elle est un peu spéciale... Voyez par vous même...  
_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Chapitre1:****Prologue.**

Harry se tenait debout, devant son ennemi de toujours, Lord Voldemort, les combats s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux, mangemorts comme aurors regardaient le spectacle. Deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent entre les deux adversairent, deux sorts verts, deux sorts de la mort, mais tout deux lancé pour des raisons totallement différentes, l'un pour la paix et l'amour, l'autre pour la haine et les ténèbres, le choc des deux puissances fit exploser l'un des deux, l'autre continua sa route, envoyant enfin l'un des deux pantagonistes dans l'au-delà, l'un des clan rendit les armes sans leur lider, Voldemort avait perdu, ses yeux rouges encore agrandis par la peur, la surprise et la haine, il était allongé, emporté par la mort, mais alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié, le deuxième combatant s'écroula, le deuxième sort avait projeté des étincelles sur lui, une personne se précipita sur le faible corp et tout le monde put les voir disparaître, tout les deux...

°°°

Harry se réveilla dans un monde blanc, à côté de lui se trouvait Rémus Lupin, le seul ne l'ayant pas abandonné quand il était aux mains de Voldemort, le seul à l'avoir remarqué après la mort de Voldemort, le seul à l'avoir aidé...

-Ca va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et toi?

-Aussi, où sommes nous?

-Entre deux mondes, le sort qui a été projeté sur toi, Harry, t'a fait venir ici.

Un viel homme arriva, ses yeux brillaient de sagesse et d'amusement, il fixait les deux personnes devant lui.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Merlin. Je vous disais donc que vous étiez entre deux mondes, et vous ne reverrez jamais votre monde à vous, Harry, tu vas être dans le monde de ta mère avant que la guerre ne la force a venir ici... Aujourd'hui, le jour de la mort de Voldemort, c'est ton anniversaire, tu vas recevoir ton héritage, celui que le sort a réveillé, tu vas souffrir mais je ne peux rien y faire, bonne chance, c'est l'heure...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une douleur atroce empli son corp, il avait mal partout, ses os bougeaient sous sa peau, ses cheveux le démangeaient, ses muscles changeaient, son dos le déchirait, lorsqu'il se releva, il voyait flou, il retira ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer mais remarqua bien vite que sa vue s'était améliorée. Quand il releva la tête, la première chose qu'il apercut, fut les visages stupéfaits des deux sorciers. Le vieil homme prit la parole tandis que le loup garou se remettaot de ses émotions...

-Et bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait une chose imprévue, mais pas plus mal, mais je vais te laisser voir par toi même ton reflet...

En un sourire malicieux et un tour de main, un miroir apparut devant Harry qui n'en crût pas ses yeux. Il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètre et faisait maintenant un bon mètre quatre-vingt, son corp s'était métamorphosé, pour commencer, il était fin et délicat tout en laissant voir ses muscles, sa peau était pâle, son visage était parfait encadré de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos, ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient sans les lunettes et ses oreilles étaient pointues, des ailes d'un blanc pur se trouvaient dans son dos. Harry ne sut que dire et Merlin reprit la parole à nouveau.

-Et bien, l'héritage dont je te parlait était simplement celui des elfes mais apparament, ta mère a rencontré un ange en la personne de James Potter sur la terre...Mais bon, il va être l'heure de t'envoyer sur ta terre d'origine.Sache simplement que tu es le neveu de Elrond et que tu devras lui annoncer la mort de sa soeur, Liliane. Pour renter tes ailes, pense juste à les faire disparaître, oh, et la guerre fait rage là-bas aussi, bonne chance, Harry Potter...

°°°

Harry se réveilla à nouveau dans une forêt, à côté de lui se trouvait Rémus, encore étourdis par l'attérissage. Celui ci ne tarda pas à sa réveiller et après avoir échanger quelque mots sur leur santé respective, la question vint.

-Comment on va trouver mon oncle?

-Je pense que je devrais me laisser guider par mes instincts, et on ferait mieu de mettre des capes...

Ils prirent dans leurs valises apparues par magie des capes sombres et s'habillèrent, un éclair blanc apparut et une fusée rouge et or fila vers Harry. La voix grave du garçon retentit.

-Fumseck! Mais que fais tu là?

-Et bien, tu es mon maître, j'en avais marre d'être dans ce bureau a observé les élèves se faire manipuler par ce vieux fou de Grindewald qui est mort étouffé par une bonbon au citron, en passant, et je ne te ment pas en disant que je n'y suis pour rien si c'est arrivé, après tout, c'est une de mes plumes de feu qui c'est envolée dans ce bureau étouffant et qui est allé faire fondre le bonbon quand il allait l'avaler_(un peu tiré par les cheveux, non?)_.

-Attends,tu es en train de me dire, que Dumbledore était Grindewald?

Rémus observait, les yeux ronds, son presque filleul, parler à un phoenix, il le coupa finalement...

-Heu...Tu es sur de ne pas avoir prit un coup sur la tête en tombant?

-Non, c'est Fumseck qui est venu me rejoindre et je le comprends mais on ferait mieux de prendre la route...

Sur ces paroles bien sages, l'oiseau s'envola dans les cieux et les deux compagnons voyagèrent à travers les arbres. Harry s'arrêta soudainement, sentant une présence, il en fit part à son ami qui prit sa baguette, un elfe apparut... Il était blond et fort sa voix menacante résonna dans les arbres.

-Que faites vous dans la Lothérien, étrangers?

-Nous voyageons, je vais rejoindre le dernier membre de ma famille, je pense, alors baissez votre arc, s'il vous plaît.

-Et qui est-il? Je peux peut-être vous renseigner.

La voix était devenue calme, face au ton ton menacant d'Harry.

-J'ignore son nom, je sis juste qu'il son prénom, Elrond...

Le garde le regarda les yeux exorbités, puis déglutit difficilement, pensant qu'il avait pointé son arc vers un membre de la famille du seigneur Elrond, finalement, il se ressaisit et redevint méfiant.

-Toute sa famille vit à Fondcombe, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions?

-Sa soeur Liliane n'y est pas si je ne me trompe pas...

Les yeux du garde manquèrent de rouler de leur orbitres, il ignorait que le seigneur avit une soeur, il déglutit une nouvelle fois mais indiqua le chemin immédiatement, ne voulant pas s'enfocer encore plus. Les deux voyageurs pertirent à nouveau, discutant de la réaction soupsonneuse du garde, ils arrivèrent finalement à la lisière de la forêt où l'attention d'Harry fut retenue par un hénissement aigu, sauvage, il touran la tête pour trouver une superbe jument blanche qui le fixait, à côté d'elle, se trouvait un étalon noir ébène, tout deux le regardaient et ils s'avancèrent, l'étalon s'agenouilla devant Harry, qui, après l'avoir regardé avec étonnement et caressé la croupe, monta sur le dos, à ses côté, Rémus, faisait de même, les chevaux galopèrent et ils rattrapèrent une femme elfe au cheveux noirs, sur son cheval, derrière elle, se trouvait un petit homme qui avait l'air malade, autour d'elle se trouvait des créatures noires, sombres, qui firent froid dans le dos d'Harry, celui ci, san savoir pourquoi, aida la femme et fit fuire ses poursuivant en lancant des boules de feu, l'elfe le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'arrêta queques secondes pour regarder l'état du petit homme. Rémus prit la parole.

-Qu'a t il?

-Il a été frappé par une lame empoisonnée, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'atteindre ma cité, il est en train de mourir...

-Je peux peut être l'aider, le venin de basilique, une fois qu'on y a résisté est un puissant contre-poison, ca retardera peut-être son temps de mort...

La femme s'écarta en signe d'accord et regarda Harry s'approcher, il sortit un poignard de sa botte et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'entailla profondémennt la main, il serra son poig, faisant écouler le sang sur la blessure. Quand il eut finit, Harry se releva et se soigna à l'aide d'un sort que madame Pomfresh lui avait appris, en ayant assez de le voir sans arrêt à l'infirmerie.

-Voila, tu peux y aller. Au fait, quel est ta cité?

-Fondcombe.

-Nous y allons justement, on peut faire route avec toi?

La femme acquièsqua et ils galopèrent tout trois dans la même direction. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans le village des elfes.

Du haut de sa tour, le seigneur Elrond observa l'arivée de sa fille, d'un jeune hobbit en mauvais état et deux personnes qui la suivait avec un drôle d'oiseau. Il descendit et appela des medecins pour le hobbit, arrivé en bas, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un des étranger, il le regretta presqu'aussitôt lorsqu'il eut un poignard sous le geaorge sans même apercevoir le mouvement, l'inconnu, le retira rapidement, à son grand soulagement et marmonna quelque chose qu'il entendi comme étant des escuses.

- Désolé, l'habitude...

Le seigneur rigola et détailla sa silouette du regard.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir déja vu ici, peut-être pourriez vous vous découvrir, et pour votre information, je suis le seigneur Elrond...

Harry le fixa un moment puis se tapa la tête avec sa paume, faute de l'éloignement des murs. Rémus rigola une fois remit de sa surprise et tout le monde entendit clairement Harry marmonner un "ca n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose, pourquoi je suis pas normal, j'ai une malédiction sur moi ou quoi!" Suite à cette magnifique phrase, Rémus éclata à nouveau de rire, recevant un regard noir de son ami qui enleva son capuchon, ce qui provoca une exclamation du seigneur quand il croisa les yeux du survivant.

-Vous... vous...

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je crois que vous avez devinez qui je suis, mon ami se nomme Rémus Lupin.

-Vous... Tu es le fils de Lilane?

-En effet, elle est morte il y de cela seize ans maintenant... Je vous dirais plus de détails mais ici n'est pas le meilleur endroit je pense...

Le seigneur lui indiqua de le suivre et emmena les deux amis dans ses appartements. Harry s'assit et commenca son récit.

-Bon, je suis né le 31 juillet _(je sais pas exactement la date), _mes parents étaient James et Lily Potter, deux sorciers, un mage noir est venu les tuer le jour d'Halloween, j'ai résister et l'ai détruit sans même me le rappeller, je suis devenu ainsi le survivant, le seul à avoir survécu à Lord Voldemort, j'ai été placé chez Pétunia Dursley, une personne qui me détestait pour tout ce que j'étais, qui m'a menti sur la mort de ma mère et qui m'a traité en exclave pendant onze ans, je suis rentré à Poudlard où j'ai appris la magie, en fin de première année, j'ai de nouveau affronté Voldemort, en deuxième, idem, en troisième, j'ai rencontré mon parrain, Sirius Black, échappé de prison où il a été enfermé à tord, il a voulu venger mes parents de celui qui les avait trahis, celui-ci s'est enfui, en quatrième, Voldemort est revenu à nouveau et je l'ai à nouveau affronté, en cinquième Sirius est mort pour me sauver et j'ai appris une prophétie sur moi, j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, en gros, tuer ou être tuer, après deux autres année intensives d'étude et de morts, j'ai été enlevé par Voldemort, il a voulu profiter de sa victoire et m'a enfermé dans un cachot, où il m'a montrer que toute les personne que je prenait pour mes amis se servaient de moi comme une arme, et quand mon mentor a dit la prophétie, ils ont rapidement prit la deuxième personne qui pouvait le battre, la deuxième personne qu'elle pouvait désigner, un de mes seuls amis fidèles. C'est Rémus qui est venu me libérer avec un professeur qui me détestait et j'ai affronté Voldemort ce jour là, je l'ai finalement tué, mais des particules du sort de la mort m'ont atterit dessus, me projetant entre deux mondes, où Merlin, un puissant sorcier, m'a annoncé la vérite sur mon compte et où mon héritage s'est réveillé, je ne suis pas seulement elfe mais aussi ange, je suis venu ici après...

-Tu n'as pas eu une vie tranquille, tu peux rester ici, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te ferai reconnaître ce soir, mais je me demande, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humain vous non-plus, je me trompe?

-Heu... Non, je suis un loup-garou, j'ai un loup à l'intérieur de moi et à chaque pleine lune je me transforme, devenant une bête sanguinaire.

L'elfe parut songeur mais indiqua de le suivre et les emmena dans leurs appartement tout en parlant.

-Ici également c'est la guerre, comme vous le découvrirez bientôt, Sauron, un puissant magicien autrefois et réduit à l'état d'un oeuil...

Il raconta ensuite tout ce qui ce passait, pourquoi le hobbit était si important et tout le reste, Harry maudissait intérieurement son destin de l'emmener toujours à la guerre mais resta silencieux, il arriva finalement et retint un cri de stupeur. Sa chambre était superbe, le couleurs prédominantes étaient principalement le blanc et l'or, le lit à baldalquin était large et avait l'air confortable, il y avait plusieurs fauteuils devant une cheminée, les meubles y étaient somptueux et simples, le bois était sombre et le balcon donnait une vue sur la cité. Il installa ses affaires et descendit sur une des terrasses, son oncle lui sourit quand il le vit, il était avec la femme au cheveux noirs qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, celle-ci lui sourit de ses lèvres rouge sang.

-Bonjour, Harry, mon nom est Arwen, fille du seigneur Elrond, ta cousine.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et s'assit à ses côté, un homme aux cheveux noir et mal rasé arriva queques instants plus tard. Il darda un moment son regard sur Harry et parla à sa cousine.

-Frodon va mieux, le poison est en train de partir, il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

-Parfait, Harry, je te présente Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn, Aragorn, Harry, mon neveu.

Un poisson hors de l'eau aurait fait pâle figure à la place d'Aragorn à ce moment là, il était littéralement bouche bée, il ignorait que le Seigneur Elrond avait une soeur où un frère, face aux rire des personnes présentes, il se ressaisit et salua poliment le jeune elfe, le visage rouge, celui ci n'en rajouta pas et lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres.

-Frodon, c'est le hobbit?

-Oui, vous l'avez rencontré?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, sa cousine le devanca.

-Il nous a sauvé, je sais pas coment mais il l'a fait...Merci.

Ce fut Harry qui rougit cette fois face à la reconnaissance qu'il y avait dans la voix de la jeune femme et c'est un rire de derrière lui qui lui remit ses idées en place, il se retourna et apercut le dernier des maraudeurs qui prit la parole.

-Harry, tu ne déveloperais pas une espèce rare et particulièrement intéressante de pimentine dans ton corp? Car tu atteinds des rougeurs qui n'ont jamais existé encore...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un jet d'eau lui raffraichit les idées. Quand il releva la tête, il apercu l'oncle du garçon qui rigolait aux éclats, la cousine de celui-ci qui regardait entre l'amusement et l'étonnement et l'homme qui les accompagnait muet de stupeur, il apercut également le sourire tipiquement maraudesque du fils de son meilleur ami, copiant le sourire, il approcha le garçon et serra très fort celui-ci dans ses bras.

-Non mais Mumus, tu me mouilles, c'est pas drôle, lachemoi où tu vas le regretter... S'il te plaît...

Le moup garou ne ceda pas à son grand malheur et il décida d'employer une autre solution, de sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître un furet et, pendant que son presqu'oncle le serrait pour le mouiller et se venger, il le glissa dans la chemise de celui-ci qui fit un bbon en arrière, malheureusement pour lui, une fois que son ami se fut débarassé de la bestiole comme il l'appellait, la veangeance arriva rapidement, une série de chatouillit et il n'était plus en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit sous les rire des deux membres de sa famille et le regard incrédule du rôdeur. Quand ils se furent tout deux calmé et seché, ils s'assirent et furent vite rejoint par les autres. Ce fut la femme qui parla en première.

-Et bien vous deux, vous êtes des cas, je n'avais jamais presqu'autant rigoler...

-Moi non plus, très bien joué le coup du furet, Harry...

-Et moi, je ne comprends plus rien.

-C'est simple, voici Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de mon père, et nous savons tout deux faire de la magie. C'est pas plus difficile que ça...Oh!Et au passage, je ne suis pas de ce monde mais d'un monde parrallèle. Quand le hobbit se réveillera t il au fait, pour changer de sujet?

-Sans doute demain, j'ignore ce que tu lui as fais mais c'est efficace.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait toujours se faire remarquer. A côté de lui, Rémus expliquait tout. La fin de la journée arriva dans la bonne humeur et Aragorn prit la parole.

-Tu sais combattre à l'épée?

Le garçon acquiesça, l'homme lui indiqua de le suivre et l'emmena dans une salle d'entraînement, il prit une épée et Harry appella à lui l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, il se firent face quelques instants et le plus agé attaqua, facilement, Harry le contra, à tout les autres coups, il en fut de même, quand il fut exténué, Harry "acheva" son adversaire en lui mettant l'épée sous la george et en mimant l'égorgement. Il rangea son arme et sourit à son ainé.

-Pas mal pour un vieux croûlant...

Pour se venger et dans un acte très mature, celui qui devrait être le roi du Gondor sauta sur le cadet et commenca le supplice des chatouille, en quelques heure, l'homme brun était devenu le frère ainé que Harry n'avait jamais eu. Ils partirent se coucher tôt et Harry s'endormit rapidement dans ce lit confortable. Il fut réveillé tôt le lendemain par des coups portés à la porte, un elfele regarda un moment puis prit laparole.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais vous pourriez placer votre étalon à l'écurie, aucun elfe n'a réussi à l'approcher à moins de trois mètres.

Le garçon souffla mais hocha la tête néanmoins, il s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche ouverte laissant voir son torse. Il sortit et tomba nez à nez avec son étalon énervé par tout le monde qui voulait l'approcher, Harry y alla doucement et le cheval couvrit la distance restante en hénissant doucement.

-Pardon mon beau, je t'avais oublié, où est ta jument?

A peine eut il dit cette phrase que le cheval blanc arriva avec à ses trouces un groupe d'elfes épuisé, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Il faudrait vous trouver un nom pour plus de facilité, que penses tu de Ouragan et Tornade_(je sais pas très imaginatif mais bon, on ne se refait pas...)_

Les chevaux hénirent en réponse et suite à un geste d'Harry, ils partirent hors de la cité sous les yeux stupéfait des elfes. Ce fut Aragorn qui les arracha à leur stupeur.

-Harry, le conceil est réuni, ton oncle pense qu'il serait interessant que tu y assistes, ça te dit?

Le garçon le suivit sans un mot de plus et ils se dirigèrent vers l'assemblée où Harry dévisagea tout les membres qui lui rendirent la pareil, il sourit à son oncle qui le présenta, les yeux des personnes présentes s'agrandirent quand ils apprirent qui il était et ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'un elfe blond aux yeux argentés qui l'observaient et le détaillaient sans scrupule, il écouta son oncle présenter l'histoire et observa Frodon apporter l'anneau, il fronca les sourcils, le mal et les ténèbres uniquement entouraient ce bijou. Il entendit l'homme à la droite de Aragorn mumurer un "alors c'était vrai", ses sens se mirent en alerte tandis que l'homme se levait.

-Cet anneau est un don fait pour les ennemis du Mordore ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? depuis des années, mon père l'intendant du Gondor a tenu a distance les gens du Mordore, c'est grâce au sang de mon peuple si vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui.

-On ne peut pas le controler, aucun de nous ne le peut, l'anneau n'a qu'unseul maître et c'est Sauron.

L'homme se retourna vers Aragorn.

-Et qu'est ce qu'un rôdeur connait à ces choses là?

A ces mots, Harry s'enflama, il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

-Et qu'est ce que vous, vous y connaissez à ces choses là? Etes vous si puissant que le pouvpir de l'anneau ne vous atteind même pas?

-Mon nom est Boromir, je suis le fils de l'intendant au Gondor, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, vous savez que personne ne peut contrôler l'anneau, car personne ne peut contrôler les ténèbres, même le plus puissant des magiciens n'y parviendrait pas, la seule solution est de le détruire, cet objet incarne le mal et l'attire, tant qu'il existera, ce monde ne connaîtra pas la paix...

-On voit bien que vous êtes l'ami d'un rôdeur...

Alors que l'oncle d'Harry allait s'interposer, l'elfe blond se leva et prit la parole à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas un rôdeur ! c'est Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn !

-Aragorn ? vraiment ? le descendant d'Isildure ?

Demanda sarcastiquement Boromir en retour. Le petit blond déclara en réponsela phrase qui mit fin au combat de paroles.

-Il est l'héritier du trône de Gondor et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

-Légolas ! Asseyez vous je vous en pris

Le ton d'Aragorn était suppliant, il commençait a être mal a l'aise.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi ! il n'en a pas besoin !

Boromir se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et l'elfe en fit de même, le conceil reprit, un nain s'approcha de l'anneau et donna un coup de hache pour le détruire mais cela eut l'effet inverse et c'est la hache qui termina en morceau. Harry se retrouva il ne sait trop comment en plein milieu d'une dispute qui melait toutes les races pour aller porter l'anneau en Mordor, il agita finalement la main, ramenant le silence dans l'assemblée et le petit homme en profita pour annoncer qu'il allait le faire, tous le regardèrent et Gandalf annonca qu'il l'accompagnerait, Aragorn le fit également, suivit d'Harry sous le regard triste de son oncle, après lui vint Légolas, l'elfe blond, si il avait bien comprit, le nain qui avait tenté de casser l'anneau, Gimli, Boromir, et les trois autres hobbits. Le Seigneur Elrond prit la parole.

-Dix compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau. Le conseil est termuné, Harry, puis je te parler?

Le garçon suivit l'elfe aux cheveux bruns.

-Harry, es tu sur de vouloir le faire, tu n'es pas obligé, personne ne te critiquera et puis, tu as toujours vécu dans la guerre, ça changerait une fois...

-Je sais, mais je ne supporterais pas de savoir que d'autres risquent leurs vie pour moi, je ne supporterais pas si ils échouent de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher la défaite, de savoir que si j'avais été là, peut-être y aurait il eut une chance...

Son oncle acquiesça et le seera dans ses bras.

-Que dira Rémus?

-Je vais lui déclarer. Je verrez après.

Il se dirigea dans les appartements et l'annonca au loup garou qui eut simplement un regard résigné.

-Je sais que je ne pourrai t'en empecher, taches juste de faire attention. Bonne chance.

Le lendemain, Harry fit ses valise et s'habilla d'un pantalon en cuir noir et une tunique en cuir noir notament, tout lui collait comme une deuxième peau, il cacha ses armes un peu partout sur lui et attacha ses cheveux en catogan, il rejoignit les autres aux portes de la cité après avoir rapetissé sa valise.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voila, c'est tout, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite va bientôt arriver si ça vous plaît._

_Jennylis.  
_


End file.
